


With your smile so warm

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn is still healing from his injury and you can't tell me otherwise, First Kiss, Fluff, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: He may not be a thing but he is a person and Rey figures that’s better.Rey is told to do what makes her happy in order to relax. So she seeks out Finn.





	With your smile so warm

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based on a [kiss prompt](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/post/169617065968/finnrey-because-you-wanna-try-it-11-when-one) I did on my blog. I figured I'd post it here because people seemed to like it.

Rey learnt a new word. Relax. Poe taught her that word. It means to take a break, to essentially do nothing. Rey argued that that’s impossible and Poe laughed. He told her that she’s done her part and needs to recover. He told her to do what made her happy. Then he patted her shoulder and let her be.  Rey couldn’t think of something that made her happy.

So she went to find Finn. Because he makes her happy. He may not be a thing but he is a person and Rey figures that’s better.

The _Falcon_ isn’t as crowded as when they departed Crait. While it wasn’t wise for what was left of the Resistance to spilt, they had no choice; they couldn’t remain all on one ship, drifting in space. Some members scout for old bases or potential new ones. Others search for sorely needed resources. Others are off to find allies. Anyone they can find. The desperation is a terrible feeling, a hive mind of fear amongst the Resistance, but it only makes them that much more dedicated. It’s terrifying being the galaxy’s last hope. But Rey knows that she’ll never stop fighting for it, not until her last breath. The galaxy done nothing for her. She’s only visited a handful of planets. But she will fight. It’s all she can do.

She’s supposed to relax. It isn’t going too well.

Finn is in his bunk. Rey has learnt that you’re supposed to knock first before entering a room. It’s polite. So she knocks.

“Ah... hello?”

“Finn. It’s me.”

There’s a soft thud and then fumbling on the other side of the door as if Finn can’t get it open fast enough. But then the door is open and Finn is standing there. He’s dressed down in a tank and trousers, sweating lightly.  “Rey. Hey. Are you okay? What’s up?”

Finn is the nicest person Rey has ever met. Rose is very sweet and helpful and Poe is charming and always knows what to say but Finn is just so _nice_. Among other things. Rey could list so many of his wonderful traits off the top of her head. Resilient, supportive, brave, determined, loyal, strong, understanding, and it goes on. Finn gets her. He really does. He knows what loneliness is, even when others are around. Being told you’re nothing. To stare up at the stars and wonder what else is out there beyond the planet surface—or in his case, Star Destroyer.  

“Yes, I’m fine,” Rey says, smiling at him. She can’t explain why. He just makes her smile. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No. I, ah, I’ve just been doing some stretches. Poe’s suggestion. Said it would help my back.”

“How is your back?”

They both wince. Rey never fully saw the full extent of the injury when it happened. Rey couldn’t really remember much after her battle with Ren on Starkiller. Her eyes were too filled with tears to see the damage done to Finn. She doesn’t think she wanted to have seen it anyway. She caught glimpses of it afterwards when they were operating on him but everyone tried to keep her out of the way; fed her, patch her up, keep her safe. Finn was left too long without bacta treatment so there’s a scar. He showed Rey, on the first night they were on the Falcon, catching up, and she cried. Not because it was ugly but because it had happened to him. She tried to apologise, tried to blame herself but Finn had cut her off and told her he would gladly do that all again if it meant she stayed safe.

Finn was the first friend she ever had. She has more now—Poe and Rose and Leia. But Finn was her first friend. Her best friend. Something Rose explained to her. Rose’s sister had been her best friend— _still is_ , Rose told her, _she won’t ever be replaced_. Rose said a best friend is someone close to you, someone special. Someone you know will never let you down. They’ll always be there, even if you don’t see them.

Rey thinks Finn fits that perfectly.

“It’s alright,” Finn says. “Getting better. It’s not... it’s not hurting. I just feel stiff.”

“I swear I will make that monster pay for what he did,” Rey says, angry, suddenly furious at what happened to Finn all over again. He didn’t deserve that. He only deserves good things.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” Finn steps to the side. “Why don’t you come in?”

Rey walks into the tiny room, just big enough for the bunks. Finn sits down and Rey follows suit. They smile at each other, sitting in silence for a moment. Neither of them are good at starting conversations.

“How have you been doing? You know, these past few days?” Finn asks.

“I... I don’t know. I’ve never.” Rey frowns and considers the question for a moment. “I’m not sure. There’s never been a time in my life where I’ve been... doing nothing.”

“Yeah, me neither. It was always practice or duties. Schedules. I’ve always had a schedule.”

“So have I.” Rey thinks back to her home. She thinks about what she left behind. An old computer, helmets and scratches on the wall. Near starvation almost every day. Terrible storms and terrible people. She did the same thing every day for years. And now, she’s free. “I almost...”

“Miss it?”

“Yes.”

“It makes me feel so uneasy sometimes. Like at any moment I’ll be told off for slacking off.”

“Almost every day since I’ve left I panic about not having enough to trade for food. Then I remember I don’t have to do that anymore.”

Finn nods and stares at his hands. Rey knows nothing about him and yet everything, she can read him like the back of her hand. Being with Finn is like breathing. Not in the sense that she needs him or she won’t survive. He feels right. Natural. It’s second nature to sit with him and talk with him and laugh with him. She’s never really laughed before. Finn makes her laugh.

Finn once asked her if she had a boyfriend. She pretended to know what that meant, but she didn’t entirely. From what she’s gathered a boyfriend is like a best friend but more intimate. Rose did tell her about girlfriends—her sister Paige had a few and Rose wondered if any of them had heard the news or if they were even alive. So boyfriends and girlfriends care. They like you and want to make you happy.

Rey thinks Finn will make a good boyfriend. He’s all those things and more. And he deserves something nice like that. He deserves so much. She cares about him. She really likes him. She wants to make him happy.

She puts her hand on Finn’s forearm, feeling bold and inspired and scared. He meets her gaze now, eyes warm and wonderful. He goes to speak, maybe console her, agree with how hard adjustment is. But he never gets past a few syllables because Rey does something very reckless.

She leans forward and kisses him. This isn’t the first time she’s kissed him—she kissed his forehead when she had to part with him. But that was different. That was friendship. That was something she almost remembered but didn’t quite know where from.  This kiss is terribly awkward. Just a clumsy brush of her own lips against his. His lips are warm, soft. But she pulls away. She’s horrified.

She stares at him with wide eyes, like he’s the one who did something wrong. He doesn’t get angry. Doesn’t tell her that’s gross, doesn’t shift away.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I... oh, Finn.” Her face is hot and her voice shakes. She hopes she hasn’t offended him.

Now it’s Finn’s turn to touch her arm, rubbing it. “Hey. Shh.”

“It...”

“It’s okay.”

Rey takes his hand and squeezes it. Finn tilts his head and leans closer and squeezes her hand back. She does the same, leans closer once more. Their lips meet in a curious kiss. Both of them have their eyes open but then Finn closes his. So Rey closes hers, initiates another kiss. Finn accepts it and Rey feels warm all over. It’s different and a little foreign but it doesn’t feel wrong. Not at all. It feels nice.

They break apart. Rey peeks her eyes open and Finn is staring at her. She swallows. “I’m sorry, are you sure—”

Finn kisses her again. This time there isn’t any hesitancy or doubt. There’s no worry. Rey smiles against his lips and laces their fingers together. She parts her lips a little and so does Finn and then there are even more things to explore. She can’t believe no one told her how great kissing is. She feels lied to. She wants to make up for lost time.

Everything is a mess. They’re not safe, not completely. There’s a darkness following them, creeping close, ready to engulf them and put out the stars. There’s been loss and grief and failure. But she’s learning to appreciate the smaller victories. They do add up.

Finn pulls away, smiling, panting a little. His lips brush against Rey’s as he speaks.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) (fair warning, I mostly post about kylux)  
>   
> Title from _The Way You Look Tonight _by Frank Sinatra.__


End file.
